


Elusive

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art illustration created for the 2012 Criminal Minds Big Bang on Livejournal.</p><p>These characters aren't mine, but this illustration sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not A Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513967) by [kuriadalmatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia). 



> This is one of two pieces created for the story, Elusive.


	2. I Won't Share You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second illustration created for Elusive. It contains suggestive themes. And kissing.


End file.
